


Mega Coffee

by partings_and_memories



Series: wevember [7]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, Coffee date, F/M, Fluff, Scenarios, Wevember, coffeeshop, date, mega coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: Basically ONEWE coffee date scenarios
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/You, Ju Harin/You, Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun/You, Lee Giwook | Cya/You, ONEWE/You, Son Dongmyeong/You
Series: wevember [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057574
Kudos: 7





	Mega Coffee

**Yonghoon**

the two of you would stay at the coffee shop, him paying for it and probably buying you something else. He would listen to you rant or accompany you study in the coffee shop. He’d probably compliment you constantly.

**Harin**

****

You’d pay for your own coffees, him taking you to the studio and you watching him play the drums. You guys would go out later and watch the fireworks before he walks you home and lending his jacket.

**Kanghyun**

Knows what to recommend to you and will recommend it to you. He’d probably take you out for a walk to the park and just have deep meaningful talks, him ending the day with playing a song for you.

**Dongmyeong**

****

** Him whining for you to pay for his drink and you eventually giving in cause he’s just too cute. You guys would take a walk and chat before heading to the amusement park and play all the rides and get cotton candy. **

**CyA**

You paying for him even if he didn’t ask you to because you love him too much. He’d take you to his studio and show you some of his work, eventually revealing a track he made just for you. Don’t forget you showering him in love afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda find it fun to do these kinds of things ^^;; might do more in the future


End file.
